Heated Ice Cream
by Liria Mythros
Summary: A simple Baked Alaska Fanfic. I use mute Neo because it is best Neo. Rated-M for smut.


**Author's Note**

 **What is up guys, this is my first Fanfic ever, gained some inspiration by reading "Slithering Darkness" by The_citrus_principal, I suggest you guys check that out, really good writing. So, this may be a One-Shot fanfic or a series, depending on feedback, enjoy.**

"Fuck!" Yang moaned, as she indulged in her basest desires. The brawler slid two fingers between her folds, tempting her entrance. Juices flowed over her hand, as she slowly began gyrating her hips. Her other hand played with her left tit. Caressing, pinching, and teasing the stiff nipple. Wincing, she slipped a third finger into her moist sex, and hastened her penetration. The brawler's pussy contracted around her slender fingers, as she continues to finger-fuck herself. Her tits bounced with each gyration, and she felt herself getting close. Heat surged through her thighs, and Yang screamed out and arched her back, as she reached her climax.

Fresh, hot cum leaked from her vulva, and she ceased her gyrations. Yang slid her fingers out of her crevice, and she wiped them on her thigh. Panting heavily, she let out a sigh.

She flushed.

This had become a daily routine for Yang Xiao Long. She usually sleeps in late, so no one is around to find her pleasuring herself in Weiss' _private_ bathroom.

The brawler sighed, as she wiped the excess cum off of her twat and thighs. Yang got up, and pulled up her tight, _yellow-striped_ panties. Her shapely ass filled the panties rather nicely. She made sure to wipe up any of her juices that were left on the seat.

Unlocking the door, Yang headed towards the closet her and Blake share.

"What the fuck!" Yang shouted. To her dismay, she found that the closet door was ajar, and her clothes were scattered everywhere.

Yang became furious, and she summoned _Ember Celica._ Looking to the door, she saw a _small_ silhouette racing down the hallway with something in it's hand, her _panties!_ The brawler immediately gave chase.

Striding quicker than before, the shadow dissapeared around a corner. Sliding pass the corner, Yang suddenly found herself on the hallway floor. Before losing consciousness, she saw the face, a small, _familiar_ looking face.

 _Neo._..

Coming to, Yang found herself in a small room.

"The fuck!?" Yang roared. The brawler was _bound_ to a _bed_ , wearing only her _bra_ and _striped panties._ ropes restrained her limbs.

Her bindings were _tight_ , and limited Yang's movement to only a _nudge_.

She observed the room she was confined to. There were _lockers_ on the walls, and a _metal_ door on the farthest side of the room.

The door hissed open, and in skipped an overjoyed, _four-and-a-half tall_ girl.

"Neo-" Yang was interrupted by an _invading_ hand caressing her inner thigh.

"Get off bitch!" The brawler shouted. Neo the raised one finger and shook it in front of her.

Neo, undressing her shirt and pants, climbed onto Yang. She started fondling the blonde's mounds.

"Wait-" Yang was cut off bye a kiss, as Neo pushed her tongue _deep_ into Yang's mouth.

Yang immediately _bit_ down, Neo detached as Yang's teeth just caught Neo's lower lip.

The _petite_ girl smiled, as a small trickle of blood subsided down her chin, partially down her neck.

It became clear that she was _getting off_ on this, as she started to slowly _grind_ on the side of the brawler's stomach.

"Stop..." Yang moaned slightly as the girl's knee _teased_ her entrance.

 _Taking off_ the older girl's bra, Neo _buried_ her face into the _cleavage_ of Yang's _luscious bust._ They were already _hard_.

Yang winched, as Neo _gorged_ on her left tit. _Sucking_ and _squeezing_ in quick succession.

The mute girl blinked in suprise, as she realized how _wet_ the knee that was teasing Yang sex was, and _removed_ The brawler's panties.

Slipping her own, _strawberry-colored, panties_ off, she _grinded_ her clit, gyrating against Yang's, causing the blonde to _moan_ steadily with every _slamm_ of _juicy pussy_. Mixing fluids, she _hastened_ her gyrations.

"Oh fuck! Don't! Stop!" Yang _lustfully demanded._

Neo got up, and headed toward one of the _lockers_.

"No wait! Please" The brawler _pleaded_

Neo retrieved a _massive 12 inch vibrator_ from one of the _lockers_.

Yang winces and takes a gulp. The mere _sight_ of the _huge_ , ribbed cock _filled_ Yang with _fear_.

"You can't fit that in-" She was interrupted by the rod penetrating _six inches deep._ Neo set it on ' _Medium_ ', and it started, not fucking, but _plowing_ a full _nine inches,_ pounding her _cervix_.

Neo _sat_ on Yang's face, facing _toward_ her _lively breasts._

A _splash_ of wetness took over Yang's face, as she _inserted_ her tongue _deep_ inside Neo's _tight core_.

The smaller girl continued to _suck_ on the blonde's tits, as the _giant vibrator_ fucked _faster and faster._

Yang's slick cunt pulsated and contorted around the huge shaft, stretching it to it's pass limits ever thought of.

The brawler was robbed of muscle control, as she _sprayed_ her juices around the _ever plowing cock._

But Neo wasn't done yet, she _grinded quickly_ across Yang's face, until she _gushed_ cum over the blonde's _entire_ face, Neo _made sure_ to get some in Yang's mouth, and kissed her, _forcing_ the cum down the brawler's throat.

She stopped _straddling_ Yang, only to retrieve _2 more cocks,_ these ones were only _eight inches_ though. Setting it on ' _high_ ', she put one into Yang's _ass_ , causing her to _scream out,_ this brought a _smirk_ to Neo's face. She set the other on Yang's stomach, and _mounted_ it, putting it on ' _high_ ', this _lifted Neo into the air_ with each _pump_ of the shaft.

Vaginal fluid _leaked_ across Yang's stomach and breasts, as the dildo _suspended_ Neo in the air, her ample ass collided with the blonde's stomach and upper thighs, touching Yang's _sex_ with _each_ gyration.

Meanwhile the two pistons _fucking Yang's silly_ were taking turns _between_ pumps.

"Fuck! I'm! I'm cuming" Yang exclaimed, as she _soaked_ the cocks in her own _juice_

Yang collapsed in _erotic pleasure and bliss_.

Neo felt _dizzy_ , as she was _plowed_ , until she muscles _tensed_ , and she _soaked_ Yang's _breast_ , _stomach_ , and _upper thighs._

She passed out, machines _still fucking_ them _both_.

Yang woke in her bed, she was covered up in her blanket, but she was _naked_.

She tried to get up, but winced at the _soreness_ of her _pussy_ and _ass_.

She mustered the courage to get dressed, and found the mess, left earlier, to be _completely cleaned up_ , aside from a _small pair of strawberry-colored panties,_ with a _note_ on it.

 _'See you again soon!'_ Read the note.

She didn't want to believe it, but she actually _hoped_ that she _would_ see that short, _Neapolitan_ girl soon.


End file.
